


Outlaws of Love

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lexi? What Happened?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair. “I told my parents.” He sobbed into my shoulder, shaking. “They- they said I was disgusting and th-that I was a huge disappointment.” He chocked out. “They hate me, Jacky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Adam Lambert song Outlaws of Love

Jack POV

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror. The black eye caused by the guy that punched me today after school was forming and the cut on my lip has formed into a scab. The grove above my lip had dried blood that I hadn’t bothered to wash off.

I’m gay, openly gay. I chose to come out and I hoped my friends and family would stand by me.

I was wrong.

I lost most of my friends, they’d called me ‘disgusting’ and ‘faggot’, and my family treated me differently. When I told them my siblings were silent from shock my mom cried, and my dad left the house for a few hours saying he needed to ‘clear is head.’ They never out right insulted me but my mom didn’t talk to me as much, my dad was distant, and my brother and sister didn’t treat me how they used to. They all only talked to me if they had too.

The very few friends I still had were the only people at school that stood up for me when people called me a faggot. I wasn’t able to stand up for myself; I always tried to avoid conflict.

The only person I felt safe with was my boyfriend, Alex. When he would hold me I felt like nothing could hurt me. He went to a different school than me though and he lived about twenty minutes by drive from me. He was still hadn’t told his parents. He’d lost a lot of friends too when he told his friends. He usually played a calm and cool persona and when we were alone but holding hands in public was beyond terrifying. We did it once and someone threw a beer bottle at us, luckily missing us and shattering on the ground.

It wasn’t fair. I can’t change, even if I tried and even if I wanted to. I don’t want to not be gay; I loved Alex too much for that. What really needed to be changed was people’s mindset that being gay is disgusting. I mean it was illegal not too long ago.

I heard a knocking at my window. I looked over to see Alex. I rushed over to it and opened it. His face was tear stained and he looked distraught. I helped him climb through the window and he collapsed into my arms.

“Lexi? What Happened?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

“I told my parents.” He sobbed into my shoulder, shaking. “They- they said I was disgusting and th-that I was a huge disappointment.” He chocked out. “They hate me, Jacky.”

I rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. It broke my heart to see him like this.

When he calmed down he looked at me, and his eyes grew with concern. “Oh god, what happened to you?”

“I’m fine.” I assured him. “Just got punched in the face a few times.”

He held my face in his hands and I let him kiss the bruised eye. I slightly flinched in pain.

“This isn’t fair.” He breathed out. “This shouldn’t be how life is for us. For something we can’t help.”

I tightened my grip around his waist and he rested his forehead on my chest. This really wasn’t fair. He made me happier than anything, the way he’d kiss me, and how my heart would race by mere contact felt amazing, it felt right. Why should it be different because we’re both guys? Why was it automatically disgusting and wrong?

“We’ll get through this together.” I promised. “We graduate in a few months and we can leave this goddamn town. Just you and me, no one to tell us we’re disgusting or that our love is wrong.”

I gently rocked us, the two of us still on the floor. “I love you so fucking much, Jacky.” He mumbled.

“I love you too, Lexi. Nothing’s going to change that.” I promised.

We eventually got up and went to my bed, holding each other under the covers. This felt right. This felt safe. How can anyone consider this wrong?

Right now, we’re around people that call us disgusting. We have to go into a battlefield practically alone almost everyday. But once we graduate and are out of this town we’d have each other, and that would be all that mattered. There probably won’t be a time where people won’t judge us and our parents would never approve, but we’d have each other and that will be all that mattered.


End file.
